Now or Never
by lenacchi
Summary: Petunjuknya sederhana. Murid baru dan berbagi buku. Grimmjow yakin ini pertama kalinya ia merasa gugup duduk di samping seorang gadis. Di sinilah awal kisahnya dimulai...


Bleach milik Tite Kubo

.

.

Now or Never

(c) Lenacchi

Warning : AU, OOC, fluff

* * *

><p>Orihime menggunakan ujung pulpen untuk memberi isyarat pada pemuda berambut biru langit di sampingnya agar dirinya mendapat respon. Grimmjow merasakan gerakan kecil di lengannya dan menatap si pemilik pulpen. Ia harus bertatap muka dengan manik abu itu lagi seperti kemarin, kemarin, dan kemarinnya lagi.<p>

Seketika, Orihime tersenyum mendapati dirinya tak perlu repot lagi memikirkan cara lain agar Grimmjow mau menoleh padanya.

Dengan nada setengah berbisik, Orihime bertanya, "Grimmjow-_kun_, apa kau membawa buku?"

Grimmjow selalu memiliki jawaban 'ya', jika ada orang yang bertanya demikian. Ia tidak pernah membawa bukunya dari rumah dan harus merepotkan diri dengan menata buku-bukunya lagi untuk dibawa besok harinya ke sekolah. Oh, ayolah, apa gunanya loker atau kolong di mejanya? Tentu saja untuk siswa tidak teladan macam Grimmjow, fasilitas itu berguna untuk ia yang memang pemalas, dan dengar, buku-buku itu berat dan efek sampingnya adalah dapat membuat bahunya pegal jika ia harus membawanya bolak-balik rumah dan sekolah.

Jadi jangan heran jika buku Grimmjow selalu tersedia. Oh, sampul serta isinya tentu saja masih mulus tanpa cacat.

.

Sekitar tiga hari yang lalu, kelas 2-3 mendapat tambahan anggota kelas yang baru. Seorang gadis bertubuh semampai dengan warna rambut senja yang lembut—mengisi bangku kosong di samping Grimmjow yang duduk di pojok belakang tepat di samping jendela.

Sebagai murid baru, Inoue Orihime masih belum memakai baju seragam yang sama dengan milik temannya yang lain. Ia harus menunggu sampai besok agar memiliki seragamnya. Dan untuk sementara ia memakai seragam SMAnya terdahulu. Sama halnya dengan seragamnya, Orihime juga masih belum memiliki buku pelajarannya. Karena itulah, hari ini, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Grimmjow dan Orihime akan merapatkan meja mereka dan menaruh bukunya di tengah meja agar keduanya bisa membaca walau harus dengan cara berbagi.

Orihime menggeser kursinya agar lebih merapat ketika materi yang disampaikan Kyoraku-_sensei_ berada pada buku halaman di sebelah kiri—yang berarti ia harus sedikit lebih memperpendek jaraknya dengan buku agar bisa membaca isinya.

"Ah, maaf," Gadis itu berujar ketika merasa tak sengaja menyenggol lengan Grimmjow. Ia kemudian memperbaiki letak kacamata minusnya sambil menatap memohon maaf pada Grimmjow.

Jika orang-orang tak mengerti dengan situasi yang sebenarnya, mereka akan berpikir bahwa dua anak manusia berbeda gender ini adalah pasangan kekasih yang tengah memadu kasih dengan alibi belajar bersama.

Jujur saja, Grimmjow memang memiliki ketertarikan pada sosok yang sedang menggigit ujung pulpennya sambil mendengarkan penjelasan gurunya di depan kelas. Ia tidak percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Grimmjow bahkan tak mengerti soal perasaan macam cinta atau sejenisnya. Ia hanya merasa ditarik oleh sesuatu walaupun ia menolak untuk menyadarinya.

Gadis di sampingnya memiliki bulu mata yang panjang. Struktur wajahnya … Hidungnya makin terlihat mancung dari posisi Grimmjow sekarang ini. Dan bibirnya …

Genggaman tangan Grimmjow pada pensil mekaniknya tiba-tiba menjadi lebih erat. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa hanya dengan mendeskripsikan gadis di sampingnya malah membuatnya jadi _sport_ jantung seperti ini. Terakhir kali adrenalinnya terpacu sekuat ini adalah ketika ia mengajak duel Kurosaki Ichigo sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Tapi kali ini tipe adrenalinnya berbeda jika ia mendapati lawan bertarung yang kuat, kali ini perasaan yang lebih lembut dan membuatnya … nyaman.

Manik biru muda itu kembali melirik ragu pada gadis yang terlihat serius dengan penjelasan sang guru, ia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa gadis Inoue itu mencatat penjelasan-penjelasan yang keluar dari mulut Kyoraku-_sensei_ di buku catatannya, sementara buku Grimmjow selalu kosong dan hanya berisi kata-kata tak penting dan coretan _absurd_ lainnya.

Oh, sial. Gadis ini memakai parfum apa? Kenapa baunya yang lembut itu menempel di indera penciuman Grimmjow?

BRAK!

Dengan satu gerakan cepat Grimmjow menghempaskan kepalanya ke meja.

Orihime dan seisi kelas sontak menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Grimmjow dengan dahinya yang memerah.

"Ada apa denganmu, Grimmjow?" Kyoraku-_sensei_ bertanya untuk mewakili seluruh siswa yang heran dengan kejadian barusan.

"Hah?—Oh, hanya sedang menyadarkan diri sendiri," jawab Grimmjow seadanya.

"Grimmjow-_kun_, kalau kau mengantuk, kusarankan kau cukup membasuh wajahmu saja. _Sensei_ tidak akan marah kalau minta i—" bisikan polos Orihime terhenti ketika tangan Grimmjow bergerak dan mengisyaratkannya untuk diam.

Orihime diam sesaat. "Kepalamu sakit?"

"Aa, jangan pedulikan aku." –'_Aku pasti sudah gila_!' Grimmjow berteriak dalam hati.

"Grimmjow, tidak apa-apa?" tanya Szayel. Ia bahkan sengaja memutar badannya karena penasaran.

Laki-laki berwajah kusut di belakangnya menjawab, "Aku tak apa."

"Bukan kau, tapi mejanya," ujar Ulquiorra menimpali.

"Sialan!"

"Hei, dilarang mengumpat di kelasku."

.

Keesokan harinya Orihime muncul dengan seragamnya yang baru. Pemandangan itu menjadi pusat perhatian kelas karena ini adalah kali pertamanya si murid baru memakai seragam yang sama dengan siswi lainnya. Masing-masing dari mereka memberikan komentarnya dan dengan tampak tersipu-sipu, ia menanggapinya. Jujur saja, Orihime kurang terlatih untuk memberi respon pada orang yang memujinya.

Masih dengan senyumnya, Orihime duduk di tempatnya dan menyapa Grimmjow yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas saat bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi. Dengan wajah kusut dan matanya yang masih sayu, Grimmjow menatap Orihime yang dengan semangat melambaikan tangannya. Saking tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Grimmjow justru mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke samping dan menemukan sosok Ulquiorra yang baginya tak sedap dipandang. Grimmjow harusnya bersyukur dapat berlama-lama melihat bidadari dengan seragam SMA yang sama dengannya, duduk di sebelahnya.

Orihime bukan orang dibekali bakat untuk memahami karakter seseorang, tapi entah kenapa sepertinya ia sudah mengenal kepribadian Grimmjow yang kurang ramah. Ia sama sekali tidak tersinggung dan hanya tertawa menanggapi respon Grimmjow yang menurutnya lucu. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini pipi pemuda itu sering terlihat memerah—entah karena apa.

"Ah, Grimmjow-_kun_, Aku sudah punya buku sendiri, jadi kita tidak perlu berbagi lagi."

Orihime menunjukkan buku-bukunya yang tampak baru kepada Grimmjow. Dan anehnya, dengan cepat Grimmjow menanggapinya dengan berkata, "Oh, soal itu … aku menghilangkan bukuku,"—matanya seolah berkata kau-tahu-arti-hutang-budi?

Pertanyaan polos semacam, 'Kenapa kau menghilangkan bukumu dalam waktu yang bersamaan' hampir saja keluar dari mulut Orihime. Bagi Grimmjow, pertanyaan macam itu terdengar konyol tapi juga manis jika yang bertanya adalah seorang Orihime.

Tapi, kau tahu, Grimmjow tak suka mengulur waktu. Ia lebih suka bergerak cepat. Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali.

"Ngomong-ngomong, berikan aku alamat _e-mail_mu."

Percayalah, serangan baru saja dimulai.

.

.

THE END

.

.

* * *

><p>Terima kasih untuk kalian yang mau repot baca fic ini. <em>Specially<em> untuk _reviewers_ di fic GrimmHime saya sebelumnya : "_Regret_"

Maaf, saya ngga bisa bikin sekuel/prekuel atau apapun itu. Saya tidak akan membalas komentar soal kenapa fic ini dan itu endingnya gantung. Well, alasannya cuma satu, saya suka aja ehehe :")

Banjarmasin, Februari 2014.

(Lenalee)


End file.
